


Ouch!

by suremiku



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Other, Pre-Canon, minor depiction of burn injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suremiku/pseuds/suremiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>friends argued, that was something even the closest of people did. arguing was natural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ouch!

**Author's Note:**

> so i don't know how old they are in this story... probably at least 14/15?

“What are you doing, Sorey?” Mikleo asked.

The brunet looked over his shoulder as he poked the fireplace, water just barely boiling from the heat. “What does it look like I'm doing?” Sorey asked, quizzical. The seraph walked over to him and grabbed the poker from him, holding it away from him. 

“Moron, if you do that while sitting down like that you'll somehow burn yourself!” he fretted. 

Sorey shook his head, laughing. “No I won't! That was years ago, c'mon Mikleo give me a break, I'm older now.” he said, reaching for the stick. Mikleo only stretched his arm out further, eyes on Soreys own gaze.

The teen frowned and leaned over Mikleo, his chest just barely grazing his own friends body. “Mikleo, I'm serious. Give it back.” 

His violet eyes said it all. He was not going to give it back, not unless Sorey wanted to fight him for it. Sorey hated fighting with Mikleo, and had not the slightest clue why he was being so _childish._ “Mikleo.” Sorey said, voice flat. The seraph shook his head.

“You gotta be more careful- oi!” 

The other had overpowered him, pushing him down onto the wood floors. The fire poker had been dropped in the commotion, the hot metal falling to the wood with a loud clang. “I'm being serious- stop being so childish-!” Sorey had put a hand to Mikleos chest, pinning him down as he reached for the hot object. Mikleo huffed, hand flying backwards to grasp for the poker. 

But instead of the desired action, the skin of Mikleos palm grazed the tip. The seraph had cried out loud, shooting up so fast Sorey fell backwards. Mikleo held his hand close to his chest, inspecting the burns on his hand. Sorey scrambled over to his friend, quickly apologizing. “Are you okay- it didn't hurt you too bad did it?!” 

He had caught a small glimpse of the skin, the skin on his hand was already red and peeling. Mikleo made a small noise of pain, but other than that said nothing else as he stood up quickly. “Mikleo! This wouldn't have happened if you had just given me my stick back!” Sorey said angrily, irritated by the silence. Sorey stood up to meet his friends gaze, but Mikleo was already at the door. 

“Mikleo, wait!”

“I'm staying with Gramps.” he snapped. “Thanks, this is all your fault!” the water seraph said angrily, making sure to slam the door to add emphasis on how angry he was. 

Sorey winced, a small part of him wanting to go after him to apologize, but the other part of him had just said _leave him be. Fine, if he wants to be so childish then he can do just that! It's his own fault that he got burned, after all he should've just given it back to me. In fact- he shouldn't have taken it in the first place! Water seraphim don't handle heat well after all..._ Sorey shook his head, picking up the rod to resume his cooking. Though, he had lost his appetite already. 

* * *

Friends argued, that was something even the closest of people did. Arguing was natural. Sorey lay in his bed, still feeling awful as the aftermath sunk in as daylight faded from his bedroom. He stared up at the ceiling, feeling guilt gnaw at him in the deepest pits of his stomach. It was a childish reason, and he certainly didn't mean to snap at Mikleo like that. But it happened, and his friend had left him to suffer the consequences of doing so.

“I'm the childish one...” Sorey said quietly to the darkness around him. He groaned and pressed his face into his pillow, whining. _Ah- I really should go apologize to him. That... that is if he even wants to see my face._ Sorey grimaced at the thought of begging Mikleo for mercy, there certainly would be no end of it from his friend if he did. “No! Gramps raised you better than this, Sorey.” he spoke to himself, sitting up from his bed.   

The first of the stars were already beginning to peek out as the daylight faded from the sky. They'd still be awake. Not that the seraphim slept anyway. Sorey gathered himself, moving from his bed to the main room of his house. He looked at the aftermath of their fight, the wooden floors had a small burn mark from the fire poker. Sorey winced, wondering how bad Mikleo had felt after the impact.

He really should have comforted him. 

As he was about to exit the house, his door flew open. It smacked into his hand, he yelped and jumped backwards. “Hey- watch out, you hit me- ...Oh.” Sorey calmed won at the sight. Mikleo stood in the doorway, and with a quick glance Sorey had noticed his hand was no longer injured. “Gramps... healed you, huh?” 

Mikleo was quiet for a few moments. “No. I-I uh, I did this myself.” he shook his hand, stretching out his fingers. “Gramps helped... I guess.” Mikleo looked off to the side. Sorey nearly choked on the awkward tension in the air, stuttering as he tried to speak.

“Mi-Mikleo, I'm so sorry for getting you hurt!” he said quickly, bowing in apology. He squeezed his eyes shut. “I know you were just looking out for me, after all I wasn't in the proper position to be cooking a meal and-”

“Sorey.”

He blinked up, a quizzical look in his eye. Mikleo was still not meeting his gaze, obviously flustered. “I'm sorry too... I shouldn't have treated you like a child earlier. I.. I was in the wrong for doing so.” his friend looked to him now, and his face had said it all. Mikleo felt just as awful as he did, and even though it had only been a few hours or so, the time spent being angry at each other wasn't good for them.

“Ah- you- no, no it... I guess- we can agree that it was both of our fault?”

Mikleo nodded, silent.

“Do you want to come inside?” he asked.

Again, a silent nod. Sorey smiled softly and grabbed his friends hand, pulling him inside. He also gave him a quick hug, patting his back. “Don't worry, it's okay. I'm not mad.” Sorey said, smiling as he patted Mikleos head. Mikleo grunted, swatting his hands away. 

“Don't make me regret apologizing to you!” 

Sorey laughed and walked back to his bed, getting settled in. Mikleo followed, curling up beside Sorey, who in turn scooted closer to the seraph. “I'm glad you're here... I was afraid I wouldn't get any sleep...”

“What? Can't sleep without me? I'm not your teddy bear, Sorey.” he said. Sorey shook his head, wrapping an arm around Mikleo so he could pull him to his chest. 

“No. You're better than a teddy bear. Completely irreplaceable.” Sorey grinned, pressing his face into the area between Mikleos neck and shoulder. 

Mikleo chuckled, “Goodnight, Sorey.”


End file.
